In the End
by Neko the kitty
Summary: Shadow's memories as he falls from ARK. The story goes through SA2:B but with a small twist to the story line and also a song added to it.


My newest story takes place while Shadow is falling from Ark but is really his memories flashing through Sonic Adventure 2: Battle

(Memories)

--It starts with--

"Chaos Control!" I shouted then disappeared and reappeared on the top of a destroyed robot known as Big Foot.

--One thing--

There he was. I saw the blue blur standing in front of me.

--I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try--

"What the?" the blue hedgehog shouted. He saw the emerald in the my hand as I tossed it up and down. "Who are you? Say something you fake hedgehog!" He ran towards me.

'So suspicious…" I thought. "Heh." I smiled. "Chaos Control!" I stopped time and space and ran past him and ended up on the top of a building.

--keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time--

"My name is Shadow and I'm the ultimate life form. I have no time for games, farewell!" The blue hedgehog just continued to stare.

--All I know--

"Hmph. How Pathetic." I sneered.

--Time is a valuable thing. Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings--

Suddenly I had a flashback.

--Watch it count down to the end of the day--

"Shadow! I beg of you!" shouted a dieing young girl.

"Maria!"

"Please do it for me! For all the people… on that planet… Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog!"

--The clock ticks life away. So unreal--

I slid down the bridge rail and onto Radical Highway. The memory of her still on my mind.

--Didn't look out below. Watch the time go right out the window. Trying to hold on. But didn't even know. I wasted it all. Just to watch you go--

The pain still in my heart. My best friend… gone.

--I kept everything inside. Even though I tried. It all fell apart. What it ment to me will eventually be a memory. Of a time--

I reached the end seeing G.U.N. agents looking for me. "Pathetic humans!"

(Falling from space)

--I tried so hard and got so far. In the end it doesn't even matter.

I had to fall to lose it all. In the end it doesn't even matter--

My whole body burned. I was about 50 miles from ARK, but I was more closer to the Earth's atmosphere.

(Memories)

--One thing--

Sonic.

--I don't know why--

Why does that name bother me?

--It doesn't even matter how hard I try. Keep in mind that I designed this rhyme to remind my self how I tried so hard--

(Prison Island)

I saw him standing there as I stood on a branch. "Show yourself, Faker!"

"Faker?" I looked at him and smiled. "I think you're the fake hedgehog here! You're comparing yourself to me? Hah! Your not even good enough to be my fake!" I laughed out.

I jumped down and we started the battle. Sadly the faker won. I guess I was going easy on him, but why?

(ARK)

I saw him, the blue hedgehog, walking next to me. I felt funny. I have never been this close to the hedgehog.

"I thought you were sent to space in that capsule?"

"What can I say. I die hard." he showed me the chaos emerald. "You actually saved me, ya know."

"But how can you use Chaos Control by using an emerald that's fake?" we started to pick up speed.

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess."

"I see… So there's more to you than just looking like me."

--In spite of the way you were mocking me. Acting like I was part of your property--

"What you see is what you get! I'm Sonic the hedgehog!" and we both started running.

--Remembering all the times you fought with me. I'm surprised that it got so far--

"Okay Shadow! Time for me to finish this!"

--Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore.--

"I'll show you the true power of Chaos Control!"

We battled again and this time, I punched him and he flew off the ledge. He grabbed onto the end and was just hanging there, struggling to get up. I was about to leave but I saw he was having a hard time getting up. And something inside told me to help him.

--Not that you knew me back then. But it all comes back to me in the end. I kept everything inside--

I ran back and grabbed his hands. He looked up at me. He had tears in his eyes. I wanted to run. To leave him there, but I couldn't. I helped him up we stared at each other till I pushed him aside grabbing his emerald and started running off.

--Even though I tried. It all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually be a memory. Of at time--

I ran to the base and handed Eggman the chaos emerald.

(Falling from space)

--I tried so hard and got so far. In the end it doesn't even matter--

I couldn't do it… Soon I'm gonna die.

--I had to fall to lose it all. In the end it doesn't even matter--

I'm only a few miles away from Earth's atmosphere.

(Memories)

"What's that?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Isn't that the prototype of the ultimate life form that's supposed to be encapsulated?" shouted the echidna.

"How the heck are we gonna get past him?"

"Leave that to me." I said coming up behind them.

I jumped up and started to attack the bio-lizard. His body fell down as I won the fight. I walked up to the alter where the red echidna was reciting something to the master emerald. Suddenly the room started to shake as the prototype stood up and disappeared.

"Is it gone?" asked the echidna.

"So that's what real chaos control is!" I shouted.

"The Prototype is still alive! It has become one with the space colony and is keeping it on it's collision course with Earth." Eggman said from the loudspeaker. "You must destroy it! Everyone is depending on you!"

I got rid everything on my mind. Thoughts, promises, and even Maria. I looked over and saw the blue hedgehog do the same and suddenly, we both went super. We chaos controlled out of the space colony and into space.

--I've put my trust in you. Pushed as far as I can go. For all this. There's only one thing you should know--

I trusted him I knew that alone I could not defeat him, and so did he. And together, we're a team and can do anything. As Sonic was battling the monster on the right side, I was on the left beating it. Suddenly, the monster passed out from it's life support being destroyed

--I've put my trust in you. Pushed as far as I can go--

We banded together and shouted "Chaos Control!"

--For all this. There's only one thing you should know--

Suddenly as ARK reappeared, I was drifting off to space. The blue hedgehog immediately grabbed my hand. "Sonic, I-"

--I tried so hard and got so far--

I smiled at him and broke free of his grasp. "Sayonara… Sonic, my friend."

I saw Sonic's mouth widen. I smiled lightly and waved.

--In the end. I doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all. In the end it doesn't even matter--

(Falling from space)

"Goodbye, Sonic." I managed to whisper out. "I'm sorry I had to leave so soon, but I wanna be with my Maria."

Right then, I heard Sonic's voice. "Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog."

Taking my last breath, I closed my eyes as I hit the atmosphere in my burning form and departed my friend forever, until one dayI meet him again in heaven. And I shall wait...


End file.
